Reunion or Kira's really weird day
by RuthieA
Summary: Basically this story brings all of the characters from Deep Space Nine back together. There’s not that much going on in the story, but it might be nice to read if you just watched the finale and wish all of the characters could be back on the station


Reunion

-or-

Kira's really weird day

(Two Years after the DS9 Finally)

Authors Note: This is really my first attempt at writing fan fiction. I write other things, but well, fan fiction is different. Honestly, I just hope it doesn't stink. If it does stink, than please let me know politely, thanks. I wrote this a couple years ago, so the writing may not be great, I just hope you like it. Also, please let me know if you catch any grammar errors, I tried to find them all, but I'm really bad at proofreading.

Kira sat at captain Sisko's desk, thinking about what it was like two years ago. She really missed Odo, and it was incredibly frustrating that she had only know about his feelings for her for a year before he went back to his home world. Suddenly the sound of the entry bell disturbed her thoughts,

"Oh, come in" she said,

"Colonel," the person who walked in said

"Yes Ezeri" Kira said, looking up,

"Colonel, I wanted to tell you _something_ is coming through the wormhole. Some kind of creature, I think, but I'm not sure what it is. But here's the really odd thing, it's sending a signal, for you." Ezeri Replied.

"For me? Ok, Put it through in here," Kira said curiously.

"Nerese, it's me" said the intercom voice, Kira didn't need to hear any more, she knew who it was

"Odo, I thought you were on the Changeling home world, what are you doing here?" she said,

"It's a long story" Odo said in his usual seemingly unemotional voice, "May I come aboard?"

"Sure, I'll be there to welcome you my self. I'll you in shuttle bay two." She said as she began walking to the shuttle bay but than another Comm signal disturbed her thoughts.

"Sorry to disturb you, colonel, but some thing else is coming through the wormhole, it looks like it has a federation configuration, should I beam it to shuttle bay two?" The person manning Ops said,

"Sure," Kira said, trying not to sound annoyed.

When Kira finally reached the shuttle bay both Odo and something that looked like a reconfigured torpedo casing were sitting in there, and just when Kira thought she was having a stranger day than when she met her self, the torpedo case opened and someone she never expected stepped out, she gasped

"Jadzia . . . but, that's not possible!" she exclaimed with disbelief

"I guess it must be" Jadzia said

"But you, you died, It's just not possible," Kira said, still barely able to believe her eyes, "how?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain later, but for now can we just say that the prophets work in mysterious ways?" Jadzia said unassuredly,

Then Kira 's combadge beeped again "there's something else coming through the wormhole. It's an orb I think, should I beam it there also?" the Ops operator said

"Alright." Kira said perplexed, the orb materialized right if front of her, but it was only an orb for a moment, because right after Kira saw it materialize it changed in to captain Sisko

"Captain!" Kira exclaimed, she was shocked, it seemed like it was something from a strange dream, she almost asked someone to make sure she was awake, she was surrounded by people she served with two or more years ago, some who could have never returned, than another comm signal beeped

"Colonel, Chief O'Brien's transport is arriving,"

"Alright, I'll try to get every one out of the middle of the shuttle bay so they can dock" Kira said, she had almost forgotten "oh, and ensign, can you send Lieutenant Dax, and Doctor Bashier down here,"

"Sure Colonel," he said.

After the chief's transport arrived and Dax and Bashier were at the shuttle bay, everyone went to the conference room to talk about the Impossibility of their meeting,

"Jadzia, how are you alive? It doesn't make any sense." Kira asked,

"Well, when you launched this torpedo, it went into the wormhole and the wormhole aliens, or the Prophets, found me, and somehow, I was alive again, I was there for eight years before I managed to turn my coffin into a shuttle but I finally did, during that time I had a daughter, and she had all eight of her birthdays. I do have to say that it was a little lonely. The prophets, although great religious symbols are not always the best company,"

The next question fell to Odo "Why did you come back?" Kira asked,

"Because, even with my people I did not feel at home, this is my home, and although I will visit them often, I cannot truly leave here without feeling very lonely," Odo said losing the mask of coldness he often carried,

Then Kira asked Sisko a Question "What was it like, being in the realm of the Prophets,"

"I can't really answer it. It's impossible to explain" He answered

"I understand," Kira said rather disappointedly,

"How's Worf?" Jadzia asked

"Worf is on the Enterprise,"

"Oh, when we're done, may I contact him?" Jadzia said

"Sure" Kira replied,

After their question and answer session in the briefing room Jadzia took her daughter to their quarters and called Worf,

"Worf," she said, Worf looked like he was almost in tears, "Worf it's me, Jadzia, I am alive, I promise it's no trick or joke, and you're not dreaming, it really is me" she said trying to sound reassuring,

"Jadzia, I never thought I'd see you again, I'm going to request a leave of absence to come to Deep Space Nine." He said, not crying (because Klingons never cry) but looking very close to it.

After they stated to settle in, and after a few strange questions from Ezeri, Like how Jadzia survived without the Dax symbionent, and how could they both be Dax, every thing started to get back to normal, at least for a while... But that is a completely different story


End file.
